


Stay

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: “Magnus, tell me how to fix this. Just tell me what to do, please.”Alec tries to find out what Magnus needs after his ordeal with Valentine.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered the episode left it a little vague about how they dealt with the aftermath of the whole fiasco with Magnus and Valentine switching bodies, so I added a little something to it. It is also a lead up to the "Problem of Memory" episode. 
> 
> It is a little more...drama/angst ridden than my previous works. I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless. 
> 
> If you enjoyed my work, please leave a comment or kudos! I always appreciate your support. 
> 
> If you've got any story/prompt requests, or just want to chat, I can be found on tumblr at [merelore](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com).

“Magnus, tell me how to fix this. Just tell me what to do, please.”  
  
It was one more thing for Alec to be guilty about — how had he not believed Magnus? Because of Valentine. He could lay all the blame at Valentine’s feet, he had caused this. And then they’d exacerbated the situation by called down Azazel, who had then switched Magnus and Valentine. Alec was partly to blame, not just Valentine. And now, Magnus was hurting. Because of them. Because of him. Alec wondered if this would be the last time, Magnus was somehow always ending up in the crossfire of these things, and even though Alec knew Magnus loved him, wouldn’t Magnus tire of being caught in the middle eventually and leave?  
  
Alec wasn’t sure if Magnus would accept his touch, so he just sat next to Magnus quietly. Magnus had already told Alec he’d relived some of his worst memories, and Alec had no clue how to make things right. Or at least better. And he wanted to. He ached to help Magnus through this pain, but without any sort of acknowledgment one way or the other… Hands in his lap, he waited to see if Magnus would say anything else, but it looked like Magnus was still stuck in his head. Time then, maybe Magnus just needed time alone. He’d go back to the institute and give Magnus his space. Let him recover in peace. Alec went to get up, but then Magnus touched his arm, and Alec looked at him.  
  
“Stay,” Magnus said, “It helps to not be alone…with the memories.”  
  
Alec sat back down on the couch next to him, still a little unsure about what to do for Magnus, other than just to sit with him. Then, maybe that was all Magnus needed, just another person so he didn’t feel alone. And Alec could do that, he could provide that. He didn’t need to be back at the institute until tomorrow, and at the moment he didn’t really want to leave Magnus here on his own. On top of that, Magnus had asked him to stay. But whether that included the night…Alec wasn’t sure. But Magnus was generally bold with his words, and wasn’t afraid of telling Alec when he was irritated at him. He had in the past.  
  
And besides, Magnus didn’t act as if he were irritated or angry at Alec, he just seemed…down. Sad.  
  
“What do you need from me?” Alec asked.  
  
“Company,” Magnus replied softly.  
  
That, Alec, thought, wasn’t much more helpful. Did he just want Alec in his apartment, or next to him. Alec was lost. He had no idea how…  
  
Magnus placed a hand on his arm and squeezed, “You don’t have to be worried about us, Alec. We’re fine. My thoughts are a little. Well. I’m not sure how best to describe them.” Magnus offered a forced smile, and left his hand on Alec’s arm.  
  
Alec studied him in silence for a few moments before nodding, “Whatever you need.”  
  
Magnus stood and offered Alec his hand and Alec took it, feeling the strength of Magnus.  
  
“Sleep,” Magnus said as they walked through the apartment, “Sleep and time, Alexander, and I will be right again.”

——

Alec lay asleep next to him, unmoving, and Magnus watched him. Even though he’d been the one to suggest sleep, he couldn’t find it. It eluded him, and he found himself thinking of his past instead. The memories, still sharp and painful, had been eased a bit by having someone to talk with. But this memory, no, he couldn’t burden Alec with this one. Alec may never want to be with him again if he learned about the truth of his past. But Alec deserved to know some of his past, and perhaps it was time to tell him…even as the though circled through his head, Magnus dismissed it. No, it would only drive Alec away. There was only so much Alec would take before he gave up on them.  
  
Magnus let his fingers trail gently over Alec’s sleeping face. Alec was fighting so hard, struggling against what was considered the status quo by the Shadowhunter world, and Magnus had helped drag him down that path. Not that Magnus regretted it, he didn’t, he loved Alec with every fiber of his being. And what still surprised him was that Alec loved him back. Alec shifted underneath Magnus’s fingers and Magnus stilled them, waiting to see if Alec woke up. But he didn’t. Alec just wrinkled his nose a bit, and his breathing was still even in sleep. Magnus dropped his hand from Alec’s face so he didn’t accidentally wake him and rolled onto his back.  
  
Alec’s warmth was saturating the bed, and eventually Magnus hoped he’d fall asleep. The night dragged on, and Alec continued to sleep, and Magnus found sleep for a few hours, but a nightmare had him waking quickly and when he looked at the clock only a few hours had passed, and it would soon be morning. The light of dawn was slowly peering through the curtains in the room, and Magnus knew the day would soon begin. Next to him Alec stirred, and Magnus knew it wouldn’t be long before he was awake and ready to face the day. Magnus wasn’t sure he was. But he was going to have to be, for himself, for his people, for Alec.  
  
He watched as Alec took a deep breath in, rising from sleep slowly. Magnus enjoyed watching Alec wakeup, it reminded him very intimately he was privileged to see Alec at his most defenseless, that Alec trusted him. This thought warmed him for a brief moment. Trust. It was something they shared, and he did trust Alec, had from almost the first moment they had met. When Magnus returned his attention to Alec, he found Alec watching him steadily.  
  
“How are you?” Alec asked him, one hand brushing against Magnus’s cheek.  
  
“I’m fine,” Magnus said lying with a smile on his face.  
  
Even if it wasn’t true now, Magnus would make it true.

 


End file.
